


It's Quiet Uptown Oneshots.

by 500daysofvic



Series: It's Quiet Uptown [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Child, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, I suggest reading my fic first, Lams - Freeform, Lip is his nickname, M/M, The Orphanage, alex and john, based on my fic, but can stand alone, oneshots, philip hamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500daysofvic/pseuds/500daysofvic
Summary: A collection of Oneshots for my fic- It's Quiet Uptown. I'd suggest reading my fic first, but these can be standalone Oneshots!





	1. Lip is Five Years Old Today, And There's Something He'd Like To Say-

Lip is 5 years old today, there’s something he’d like to say- 

 

It has been six months since Lip came to live with Alex and John, and it's been the happiest 6 months of all three of their lives. 

Today is Lips 5th birthday and john wants it to be nothing short of perfect. Angelica and Eliza took him to battery park for the afternoon so John and Alex could set up his party. All of his decorations are Bear and The Big Blue House themed, Lips absolute favorite tv show. Which is hard because it's been off air for 7 years now, but that's the TV show Eliza had on DVD for the kids to watch before they had cable in the orphanage. 

So of course when John and Alex adopted him Eliza was graceful enough to give them every episode on DVD. That Lip watches every night. And can recite line for line. Yeah. They love Eliza. 

"OKAY but what if he actually didn't want a bear and the big blue house party? Maybe we should've done TMNT.." john fretted as he hung a happy birthday banner that was blue. There were blue balloons and streamers everywhere, a curtain of streamers covering the door, Lafayette brought a cake that was white with curly cursive saying "happy 5th birthday Lip!" And an icing doodle of the moon from bear and the big blue house. 

"Mon ami, you fret so much, Relax. You know votre bébé will LOVE everything. You could tape brown napkins to the wall and he would have loved it!" 

"He's right baby" Alex adds kissing Johns cheek. He was dressed in a pair of nice jeans, a navy blue shirt and a snug gold cardigan, following the bear and the big blue house color scheme. John just smiles and pulls him close by his waist, leaning his forehead onto Alex's smiling "damn baby girl, your really know how to clean up for a party" he says lowly, making Alexander shiver softly as he kisses him. Laf makes a gagging sound and wiggles between them, effectively splitting them "you both sicken me. John go get dressed, guests are arriving and Lip and his aunts should be home in 10 minutes- GO!" Laf orders him, John just silks upstairs away from his husband and his unfinished party decorations. 

About 5 minutes later John comes down in a pair of nice white Jeans, and a dark navy cable knit sweater. His hair is braided back and damn he looks good, wow. Alex can barely keep his eyes off of him as he walks around greeting the guests who arrived. Aaron burr and Thea were sitting in the living room, Aaron pulled John in for a hug and Thea threw herself onto his legs, Herc and Peggy had arrived with a few gifts. A few parents and Lips friends from daycare were there, All greeted john warmly. Alex watched him with hungry eyes from the kitchen island, damn how did he land such a fox. Finally john was back by his side, snaking an arm around his waist whispering in his ear "I seen you checking me out babygirl.. any specific reason you laid these pants out for me?" Alex just giggled softly hiding his face behind his blue solo cup as he talked "I don't know babe.. maybe that fantastic ass of yours?" Before John could crane his neck down to kiss him Peggy was in between them "sweet Christ, Laf put me on boner control, but I didn't think you two would be so out in the open trying to hit it." She stage whispered to both of them pouring herself a drink. Johns face and ears were burning in embarrassment "we weren't doing anything" Peggy just rolls her eyes and shoots him a glance "those are your sex pants" john just grumbles about not picking them out. Suddenly his phone is vibrating with a text from Angelica 

"OKAY THEY'RE COMING UP- EVERYONE HIDE" Alex yells flicking the lights off and diving behind the couch with john. 

They hear the key jingling in the lock then the paper streamers being pushed out of the way as Lip says "why is there toilet paper on the door? So wasteful." Suddenly everyone jumps up and screams "SUPRISE!" As the lights flick on. Lip looks around for a minute his jaw practically on the floor then he's screaming stomping his feet excitedly. He locks eyes with John and Alexander and run full speed into johns arms "DADDY PAPI YOU DID THIS AAAALLLLLL FOR ME?" The group of party goers instantly are laughing as john just scoops him up planting kisses all over his face. "Of course mi corazón! It's your birthday! Happy birthday my love!" lip screams a giggle pushing johns face away then reaches for Alex. He takes him and pops him on his hip "happy birthday lippy! You're so old now!" Lip just laughs as Alex kisses his head. 

About 5 hours later all the guests have left as John, Alex, Laf, Herc and the sisters begin cleaning the party mess. Lip is asleep on the couch, his face stained blue with cookie crumbs surrounding him, and a Joe Joe crushed in his little fist. 

"You guys this honestly was the best party. Please plan my next birthday" Angelica says as she throws some wrapping paper in the trash bag she was holding 

"Angelica do you know how hellish it was to plan this fucking party? I don't ever want to see Bear's face again, and if I hear the goodbye song one more time I'll slit my wrists." John deadpans as his throws the last of the cake in a Tupperware. 

"Don't worry john, my party won't be bear in the big blue house themed. I'm thinking blues clues" she adds laughing. 

About 20 minutes later the house is as clean as it's gonna get for now, John and Alex will have to deep clean the carpets, that were once pristine white but now we're covered in crushed Joe Joes and blue icing. They walk their friends out to the hallway of the apartment complex and when they come back in John scoops Lip up off the couch, wiping his face with a baby wipe softly. lip cracks an eye open softly "Papi.. i had sooooooo much fun today Papi." John smiles and kisses his head "I'm glad mi corazón, it was all for you.." he continues wiping Lips face as he goes in and out of consciousness. Suddenly he's singing "hey this was really fun" he paused, waiting for John to sing Moons part "we hope you liked it too" john added softly 

"Seems like we just begun" Lip mumbled

"But suddenly it's through!" They sung at the same time 

"Good byeeee, good byeeee, dear friends good bye" lip sang softly

"cause now it's time to go" john sings laughing softly as he pressed his forehead to lips 

"But hey- I say! Well that's ooookay, we'll see you very soon I knoooow" lip giggles out, his giggle laced with sleep. 

"And tomorrow will be just like today- the moon, the bear and the big blue house, will be waiting for you to come and play! Goodnight now" john finishes looking down at lip, who is knocked the fuck out. John just smiles pushing Lips curls off his face softly and smiles, picking him up and taking him upstairs to his bedroom quietly.


	2. Grandparents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry isn't awful, Lip is still the best.

Grandparents.   
(Lips age: 5 1/2) 

It was a calm February night, a Sunday to be exact. John and Alex dictated Sunday's as family days, so today was a movie date due to the snow piling against the sliding glass door leading to their back patio. John and Alex are sitting next to each other, and lip is laying across both their laps as Alex is running his fingers through Lips hair absentmindedly. They'd already watched finding dory, fern gulley, and were now on an episode of Max and Ruby, an episode featuring their grandmother. 

Halfway through the episode Lip sits up and wiggles in between them looking up at first john, then alex. "What's a grandma?" He asks. 

Alex and John look at each other, then Alex speaks up "a grandma is the mommy of a mommy or daddy.."   
lip taps his little finger on his chin, processing the new information. "Do I have a grandma?" 

"No mi corazón.. no grandmas." John tells him, running a hand through Lips curls. 

"What about when a mommy or a daddy has a daddy? Do I have one of those?" 

Alex shoots his head up to meet johns eyes, sending a non verbal _What do we say!?_ message to him. 

John just shrugs "those are called grandpas, and yes my love, you have one of those.." he says softly, lips eyes locked on him.   
"Why haven't I met him..?" Lips voice was small, as he started shrinking into himself 

"Well... he- he can be mean sometimes. I don't want him to be mean to you, I want to protect you." 

Lip yawns, starting to fall asleep "well I want to meet him..." 

Alex picks lip up and takes him up to his bedroom, when Alex comes back down stairs john is still sitting in the same spot staring off into space. Alex sits next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling to his side "what are we gonna do?" 

John just sighs and wraps an arm around Alex's shoulders. "Maybe I'll call him.. we could take a quick trip to South Carolina... Martha says he isn't doing too well lately, he deserves a chance to meet his grandson, right?" Alex nods into his side 

"John baby, I think you're really brave for doing this.. and I know it'll make Lip happy, and maybe you'll feel better.." john pulls out his cellphone and pulls up Henry's contact information 

After a few rings, they're connected. The first thing john hears is a stream of thick, heavy coughs, finally Henry speaks   
"Hello Jack, it's been a while.. how are you?" John is taken aback, Henry sounds so different, his voice is softer, No longer a commander tone he's always held. "Hey dad.. I've been- I've been great actually. How are you?" John is fiddling with a thread hanging off Alex's sleeve 

"Son, let's just cut to the chase. I know Martha has told you. But- I'm dying Jacky. I know I am. And I want to see you before I- I go." 

"Dad i can't just up and leave New York. I have-" 

"I know. I know. Your- significant other, can come too. I need to make things right in person." 

"It's not just my _Husband_ it's also-" 

"Jacky I've got Japan buzzing in, please just consider my offer. I love you" 

The line just goes dead. John stares at his phone, if he could burn a hole right through the damn thing he would. What the fuck was that? What sick game is he playing? John could bring Alex? And that his father loves him? John can't remember the last time his father said those three words to anyone since his mother died. 

Alex finally breaks the silence "baby..? What did he say..?" 

So john recites everything that was said on the phone, still holding his blank expression. Alex just nods pulling out his laptop and going on cheap air .com 

"Babygirl we can't just up and leave to South Carolina" 

"John a three day vacation for your father to meet your son and for you to say goodbye isn't going to ruin anything. I'll have Peggy tell the aquarium you won't be in, and I can edit the paper from my laptop, we'll be fine. You need to see him." 

Alex found a flight to Charleston, for tomorrow night and booked it. 

\---------------------—

The entire 2 hour flight Lip was telling pokey about his favorite parts of the airplane and how cute the flight attendant, Misty was. They landed in Charleston at 6 pm, and it was still an hour drive to the Laurens Estate. Lip was asleep the instant he hit his car seat in the Uber. John and Alex sat on either side of him. 

"Are you nervous?" Alex asked, reaching over to intwine his and johns fingers. 

John just shrugged "I don't want him to hurt Lips feelings.. I don't care about myself anymore I can take it." Alex just squeezed his hand softly 

"We'll be fine.." 

John shot a text to Martha that they were almost there, and within ten minutes John is pulling Lip out of his car seat softly, he refuses to wake up so john slings him on his hip, lip burying his head in johns shoulder, pokey is squished between johns side and Lips chest, little snores escaping him occasionally. As they walked up the steps Alex's jaw was almost to the floor john just chuckled and pushed his chin up with his free hand "the perks of being a senator am I right?" 

Alex looked at him, shock dancing across his face "John I didn't know he was a senator! You're loaded.." 

John chuckles again "sure babygirl. Sure"   
He knocks on the door, and when it swings open Alex is shocked. A girl answers, no older than 20. She looks exactly like john, but much lighter skin. Her hair is a mix of kinky curls and loose waves, just thrown into a high ponytail. She's gorgeous, what the fuck is in this family gene pool? 

"Jacky!" She screams and goes to throw her arms around him, but notices lip. Her eyes go wide like saucers, as she eyes the mass of curls asleep on johns shoulder 

"I-is? Is that- yours?" She mumbles not taking her eyes off of Lip, taking in every detail of him 

John just smiles and shifts Lips weight on his hip "he's ours" he says as he laces his and Alex's hands together. She finally looks at Alex and her smile grows across her face, a warm grin; the one john has every time he's happy. She hugs Alexander tightly "it's so nice to finally meet you!" Alex is taken aback by her warmness but just hugs back "you too! I've heard so much about you!"   
She just smiles pulling them inside "it's no use standing on the porch, come in." Once inside Lip stretches off of johns shoulder smacking his mouth softly, batting off the sleep. One of his eyes is still closed as his pushes his hair out of his face "where are we?" He asks, sleep still lacing his voice.   
Martha's jaw is instantly hanging and her eyes are wide as she steps closer to lip, he shies away from her slightly, hiding his face in johns curls, hiding behind pokey.

"He's shy around new people... Philip James, what do we do to new people?" 

A muffled small voice comes from his hair "we are nice, we say names, we make friends"   
Lip picks his head up as Alex pulls his hair into a ponytail, fluffing the little poof on his head 

"M'names is Lip, im f-five, I like Legos, a-and rocks and this is pokey! He's a lizard, NO! A bearded dragon! He's my best friend.." he says pulling a sequin off of pokey, his stuffed lizard. 

Martha just smiles brightly, playing with Philips foot as it dangles off of Johns hip, adjusting the velcro on his baby toms shoe   
"It's nice to meet you Philip, my name is Martha. I'm your daddy's"- lip interrupts her "Papi. That's daddy!" He squeals pointing at Alex. "This is Papi. It okay you're new." 

Martha just laughs and continues "okay- I'm your Papi's sister. Your aunt." 

He nods his head and repeats "aunt. Aunt mar-... Marta!" John just laughs as Alex takes him from johns arms "We're gonna go get ready for bed, why don't you two catch up?"   
"NIGHT PAPI NIGHT AUN MARTA!" Lip called as Alex headed upstairs. 

John and Martha walk into the kitchen and john sits at the bar on the kitchen island. He looks over to Martha, who's just standing there staring at him with a sense of happiness in her eyes. 

"What?" 

She doesn't answer, just throws her arms around him in a tight hug, he reciprocates, hugging her tightly. He feels her tears starting to soak the shoulder of his shirt "hey... hey- Marty why are you crying?" He asks. She stands up and sits on the barstool next to him, wiping her eyes "fuck.. john, it's just- I'm so happy to see you so happy. When you left, god I regretted letting you leave. I should've done something I shouldn't have let you go.. but now, fuck that's a beautiful kid.. and I see the way Alex looks at you when you're not looking, literally in the last ten minutes the love radiating off of all of you was like Valentine's Day FUCKING threw up on you.. how long have you had him?" John just smiles and leans on the counter softly "just over a year, a year and three months to be exact. Marty, that boy.. my son.. _My_ son.. He's amazing, he's so smart, he can spell his name and knows the ABCs so well. He can count to 20. I don't know maybe it's a parent thing? Like a "helicopter Mom" thing but he's so smart.. Alex has him on an organic only diet, but after Alex falls asleep we go eat cupcakes from Walmart. It's crazy but he's my best friend." 

Martha smiles brightly "john you don't understand how happy I am for you.. don't be a stranger anymore, I want to be in your lives.. and dad- he doesn't have long.. but he's different now, he's really changed. And I'd imagine he wants to be in his first grandsons life.." 

After a few more minutes john goes up to bed, where he finds Alex and Lip cuddled together in his bed, lip donning his favorite TMNT Jammies, and Alex in sweatpants and one of johns T shirts. He can't help but smile and crawl into bed with them, his little family he made all by himself.

In the morning John woke up in his bed, alone. Instantly freaking out he hops out of bed running down the stairs, he finally releases the breath he was holding when he hears Philip yell for him "YAY PAPI IS AWAKE!" John follows the sound of his sons voice into the kitchen, where Philip is sitting at the table absolutely covered in Maple syrup, clutching a waffle in his hand. He smiles fondly at Lip then his smile falters when he realizes who he's sitting with. 

His father looks much different from the last time he seen him, maybe 8 years now? No, it's 7. He's thinner, his hair is more grey, as is his mustache. He's thinner, but still has an intimidatingly large build to him. "Hello son.. how have you been? Still a late sleeper I see." Henry speaks first, putting a piece of waffle that fell on the table back onto the edge of the plate. John pulls lips hair up into a poof to keep any more syrup getting into the curls, then sits next to lip, Henry sitting on the other side of lip. He starts wiping off Lips face, but not before he plants a big sloppy, sticky kiss to his cheek. "Hi papi" he says cheekily, knowing how messy he is. John just laughs and wipes his face off "hi baby.. are these daddy approved waffles?" 

Lip looks guilty instantly- "no.. he and aun marta went to GET good waffles, but he's been gone so long and Henry had these so- we not telling." John looks up to his father questioningly "Henry?" 

Henry just shrugs "I didn't know what to say? I didn't want to assume you'd let me be a grandfather to him.." 

John sighs wiping off Lip's face "baby why don't you go show pokey the house?" Lip just nods, wiggling down off the chair, and pulling pokey along with him "this is the living room, people live here pokey..." his voice trails away as he gets farther 

"So... your significant other is a gluten freak?" Henry asks wiping some maple syrup off the table 

"Husband. My husband prefers our son only eat organic food. But rules are made to be broken and Philip likes Walmart brand cupcakes." John laughs scraping the waffle into the garbage and putting the plate in the dishwasher 

Henry chuckles then looks up at john "could I- would you- would you let me be his abuelo?" Johns head snaps up, instantly locking eyes with him 

"You- you want to be? His abuelo?" Henry just nods. "That's a great kid you've got, jack. Just like you as a kid.. listen.." he pulls out the chair next to him and pats the seat, john hesitantly comes and sits next to him 

"I made a lot of mistakes when you were a kid, I shouldn't've kicked you out at 18, but I was stupid, I cared more about republican votes than my son. And I was wrong. Who knew it took me dying to see that?" He let out a dark chuckle "but I don't want to miss any more of my grandsons life.. I love you son, and I love your son. And yenno what? Your husband isn't half bad either. The organic thing is weird, but he seemed like a damn good kid.." john just smiles brightly, his grin ready to split his face in half "that really means a lot dad, thank you.." 

Suddenly Philip runs in throwing himself on johns lap, john picks him up so he's sitting on the edge of the table "mijo you remember we talked about grandpas and grandmas, and you wanted to meet my dad?" Philip nods attentively 

"Well Henry IS my dad.. your grandpa" Philip smiles brightly and turns to Henry "YOURE my grampa? Why didn't you tell me?" 

Henry just laughs and picks lip up taking him into the kitchen "I'm sorry nieto, I didn't know if you knew! And then I didn't know if jacky would be mad at me for telling.." 

"JACKY?! Papi's name is not JAAACKY" Philip screams as he descends into a fit of giggles, and john just smiles, feeling his family grow once again.


	3. Dog Days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A puppy, don't lie to your kids, pokey 2, Spanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation so I may not be updating again until Monday? Hopefully I find time!

Inspired by one_golden_ sun- idea and name for pokey as always. 

 

There was not a single dog that John, Alex and Philip passed that didn't make Philip stop, scream "PUPPY" and pet it for 40 minutes. A trip to the grocery store usually took two hours one way, and two the other. One day after Philip went to bed john and Alex sat on the couch looking through the ASPCA website, deciding to get Philip a dog for his adoption day present. 

They settled on a border collie puppy, only about 9 months old. She looked just like lassie, which was a major selling point for john and Alex. 

Three days later Eliza and Peggy took Philip out to lunch for his adoption day, while john and Alex went to the ASPCA to meet the puppy. While sitting in the waiting room for the worker to bring the puppy to meet them john is practically bouncing out of his chair, Alex just laughs and intwines their fingers "someone is excited to meet the possibly new Laurens-Hamilton. You weren't even this excited when we got Lip.."   
Johns jaw drops and he punches Alex playfully "no day will ever top the day Lip came home. But THIS IS A PUPPY! I LOVE PUPPIES?!" Alex just laughs again as the girl walks in with the cutest puppy john or Alex have ever seen. Her head was brown and the rest of her a mix of white and brown. She instantly runs up jumping into Alex's lap, licking his face excitedly 

"Hey! Hey- I'm not the one here for you! Go see John." Alex says through laughs and dodging doggie kisses, when he points to john the dog instantly jumped to johns lap nudging him with her nose. John looked at Alex and Alex knew that today he became a dog owner by no choice. 

After a stop at Petsmart, where john spent entirely too much money on a dog, they were home. The dog, which they took to calling Girlie, was out in the backyard sniffing and exploring as Alex watched from the sliding glass door.

"John I swear to sweet fuck if she goes near my garden I will send her right back I don't care." 

John smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist "babygirl she's a puppy she needs to explore" 

Alex glared at him "not in my hydrangeas god damn it." 

A few minutes later they hear knocking at the door, that was Philips new thing, knocking. John smiled and swung the door open, Eliza standing holding Lip on her hip 

"Oh sorry we aren't looking to buy anymore boys-" john says going to close the door, Philip screeches a laugh and stops the door "silly papi! It me! Lippy!" John opens the door and feigns shock "oh my! My boy! You've gotten so old since the last time I seen you! So grown! So robust!" Philip is laughing as he pushes past john into the house running to Alexander "daddy!" 

Eliza smiles sweetly "so did you get.. the thing? The d-o-g?" She says quietly, making sure Philip didn't hear. 

"Yeah we did, you should stay, meet her. We're gonna tell Philip right now.." Eliza nods smiling brightly and plops in the armchair across from the couch. Alex picks up Philip and falls on the couch with him "LIPPY WE HAVE A FRIEND FOR YOU TO MEET!" Lip adjusts himself so he's sitting upright on Alex's lap "OKAY I EXCITED!" John smiles and opens the sliding back door and suddenly a flying ball of fluff runs in the house and instantly UP to Philip sniffing him, his shoes, his pants, his face as Philip squeals "A PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPY!" Girlie instantly is licking his face, her floofy lil tail is wagging like crazy, as he giggles pushing her face softly and trying to get away from her. He wiggles off Alex's lap and pets her softly "sucha niiiice puppy. Nice puppy. Who's puppy is this?" He asks looking up to john. 

"Well mi corazón, its our puppy, You get to name her and everything." John answers kneeling next to Philip and the puppy 

"Oh! OH OH OH! let's name her Debbie! LIKE on BOB BOB!" Philip says bouncing excitedly. Alexanders head snaps up, instantly shooting daggers to John. 

"Baby who is bob bob?" Alex asks still watching john 

"The yellow guy! In the ocean!" Philip says not really focusing, playing with Debbie's tail carefully. 

Eliza just laughs "well someone isn't getting any tonight!" 

"Eliza! Back me up, spongebob is not something a 4 year old should watch! John you're gonna give our son ADHD!" Alex says smacking johns arm 

At this both eliza and john break out in deep belly laughs, Alexander just crosses his arms angrily. 

"Alex, you really truly are a white suburban mom. Your son only eats organic, Gluten Free Food. He can't watch spongebob. What's next? A minivan and soccer practice." Eliza says through her laughs. The statement made john crack up nodding his head along with Eliza. Alex just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "FINE. Okay fine. Maybe I am a helicopter mom. Whatever" 

A week later, Debbie is doing great, she goes through toys quickly, her favorite thing is to rip things apart and play with the stuffing, but that's about it. 

Today was the first day they were going to let Debbie stay out of her kennel, being well potty trained already john and Alex had no worries about her. Today was the second day of Philip finally going to school without pokey. John got home earlier on Wednesdays, then Alexander about three hours later, and finally they'll walk together to pick him up from pre k. But today was different. 

John walked in and Debbie was not at the door to greet him, and a new set of fuzz covered their living room floor. When he finally found Debbie she was upstairs in john and Alex's bedroom, gnawing on some sparkily shred of fabric. "Debbie what is this?" She looks up at john with guilty eyes as he pulls the sequined fabric out from her paws, he instantly gasps. On their bed was another piece with two large eyes. 

John picked up all the shreds and instantly called Alex  
"We have an emergency." John says, the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder.   
"Like what? If you're out of tea, you're not there's an emergency stash in the medicine cabinet."   
"No Alex- it's pokey... Debbie got him.. there's sequins and fuzz all over the house"   
"Oh fuck john what are we gonna do?! Philip was screaming the entire day we lost pokey at the park!?! And we just got him to leave pokey home!"   
"I DONT KNOW!? maybe... maybe look for a new pokey and I'll write a note? Like LIKE ITS FROM POKEY AND HES ON VACATION!?" 

"God damn it john Laurens-Hamilton. You're one smart mother fucker. Clean the apartment and I'll start looking for replacements" 

At 3:30 Alex walked in, john stood at the kitchen island looking at the pile of fluff and green sequins and two marble eyes. Alex just signs and picks up a puff of pokeys carcass. "did you do the letter?" Alex asked, trying to stuff pokey back together "yeah.. but maybe we shouldn't lie to him Alexander..." john says folding and refolding the note 

"Psh- parents lie all the time! It'll be fine.. come on help me get rid of pokeys body." Alex answers scooping fuzz into a Walmart bag.

The walk home with Philip no one said a word about pokey. Philip excitedly talked about his day at school and as john unlocked the front door Philip said "I can't wait to tell pokey about today!" Running upstairs to his room.

John and Alex both eyed each other and just sat at the kitchen table as they waited for Philip 

"Daddy, Papi, wheres pokey?" Philip asks standing next to the table looking around 

"Well baby, pokey left us a letter for you, he said he's going on vacation for a while... and he doesn't know when he'll be back- but that he loves you and you're his best friend.." Alex says, Philips eyes grow wide, thick with tears that are threatening to spill 

"P-pokey.. l-left me? He not want to stay with m-me?" Philip says pressing his fists to his mouth trying to not cry.. 

"Mi corazón please don't cry baby, he'll be home soon" john says sitting on the floor next to Lip who falls into his chest instantly sobbing and blubbering "P-PAPI! POKEYS G-G-GONE..I M-MISS HIM PAPI THATS MY FRIEND" he sobs into johns chest. John shoots a look to Alexander a _this IS all your fault_ look. Alexander looks at john then Philip sympathetically rubbing Philips back "it's okay lippy, it'll be okay.." 

Suddenly Debbie comes trotting downstairs with a piece of pokey that john and Alex must've missed, and when Philip looks up he screams in shock "POKEY NOOOOOOOO DADDY PAPI DEBBIE KILLED P-pOKEY STOP HER STOP HER PLEASE!" Alex snatches the piece of pokey from Debbie who runs upstairs 

"Baby I'm so sorry..." Alex says rubbing the sequins of pokeys body, Philip reaches for it, instantly clutching it to his body sobbing in johns arms, it is the most heart breaking thing John and Alex have ever seen. 

The rest of the night was just as heart breaking. Philip laid on the couch just crying silently until bathtime, where he just sat in the tub, not playing submarine tonight, then finally; the hell that was bedtime. 

John went in to check on Philip at 7pm, 8pm and 9pm. Each time Philip was just clutching the patch of fabric that was pokey, fat tears rolling down his face. Finally at 9:30 john took Philip into bed with Him and Alex, and being cuddled between them he managed to fall asleep. 

Three days later, Philip is still absolutely miserable. He's in school until 4:30 today but finally a silver lining; Alex had a new pokey ordered offline and shipped overnight to the house. When the UPS man finally came to the door john actually hugged him. Hugged him tightly, the ups guy was shocked "uh thanks?" He said. 

"I'm sorry that was weird but this is a new stuffed animal that my son adored that our dog ripped up and he's been so sad.. so you're a literal angel thanks" john rambles as he takes the box. The ups guy nods and leaves. opening the box, john sighs a breathe of relief at the sight of the exact same pokey Philip worships. 

A few hours later Alex and john drive to pick up Philip, his teacher Ms. Lewis is waiting for them. "Oh! Mr and Mr. Laurens-Hamilton, im so glad both of you are here.. we really need to talk.." 

"Is everything alright?" John asks first.   
"Uh.. Philip has been acting very- negative? This week? Is everything alright?" 

"We got a new dog, and her first day out of her kennel.. well.. pokey didn't make it" Alex says softly, not sure where Philip is.

"Oh! Oh god.. poor Philip, the second day he leaves pokey home he meets an untimely demise.." ms. Lewis says shaking her head 

"No it's fine we got a new pokey today" Alex says 

"I don't think that's a good idea. This would be a good thing for Philip to learn about- death and moving on and growing up.." Ms. Lewis says nodding, 

Instantly john is furious, ready to attack "hey that's a cool fucking idea- totally. Maybe Philips birth mother dying in front of him wasn't enough- let's kill his Bestfriend. Also- he's four fucking years old. And not your fucking son. If _MY_ son wants to talk to a fucking stuffed lizard until he's 16 fine. He will. Parent your own fucking kid.." he says through gritted teeth, Alex just rubs his arm pulling him back softly

"Baby go wait in the car- calm down.." john turns from them and goes outside 

"I'm sorry about him, he's very protective of how our son is raised.. let's get Philip" he says turning to the door to the Caterpillar room waiting for ms. Lewis to open it, when she does Philip sadly waddles out to stand in front of Alex who's kneeling to his height "hey mijo, how was school?" Philip just shrugs. 

"I have a surprise for you!" Alex says as he pulls the new pokey out of his bag 

"Pokey is back from vacation! And what Debbie had was just skin pokey molted because he's a lizard!" 

Instantly Philips eyes light up and he throws his hands around pokey2.0 giggling wildly "POKEY! YOU LOOK SO NICE IN YOUR NEW SKIN POKEY!" 

Alex smiles happily "okay mijo let's go, papi is upset outside so you need to cheer him up." 

"Okay daddy lets go" Philip says adjusting the straps to his turtle shell backpack. 

Once outside, john was leaning against the car, arms crossed clearly pissed the fuck off. Philip runs to him wrapping his little arms around johns leg "Papi No te enojes! Mira Pokey está de vuelta!" (Papi don't be mad! Look pokey is back) Philip says excitedly, switching to Spanish which is usually what john speaks when he becomes angry.   
Instantly john softens and picks his son up pretending to inspect pokey "Wow él es como nuevo mijo!" (Wow he's like brand new!) Philip just laughs and squeezes pokey tightly "¡no! El es el mismo solo- Cómo se dice.. new skin!" (No he's the same just... how do you say- new skin) 

Alex interrupts their interaction "listen as much as I love my two boys speaking Spanish and freaking out the white people of this neighborhood- can we go home Debbie is probably a nervous wreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I did the Spanish thing. I love the idea of them all speaking Spanish agh.


	4. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHOS BACK, IT ME, YOUR FAVE ANGST WRITER WITH A LIL FLUFF AT THE GROCERY STORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe Joes: trader joe oreos.

'Grocery store'

 

Bringing John to the grocery store was one challenge Alex was close to completely tackling, and winning. That is, until the mini-John surfaced. 

For someone who shared no genetic makeup with John, Lip was a carbon copy of him. 

So here we are, a Saturday morning (8am to be exact, because Trader Joe's opens in an hour and Alex has to beat the morning rush) 

John is rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Lip, who is dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a navy teeshirt with white polar bears printed on it, on John's hip falling back asleep as Alex bounds down the stairs excitedly 

"Guys-- wake up! Come on, we're gonna have fun I love when my boys come shopping with me" he smiles brightly kissing John's cheek and the top of Lip's head 

"But dadddddddddddddy were so tired-- I need my beauty rest" Lip groans leaning away from John, stretching 

"No buts! We're gonna have a good day, gonna get some food a--" 

"And snacks?" Lip cuts in excitedly as John just laughs on. 

Alex sighs and rolls his eyes, taking lip from John and popping him on his hip 

"Yes okay and snacks... but no Joe Joes! They make you hyper." Alex grumbles, then laughs at the groan Lip releases at the mention of no cookies 

John smiles brightly and grabs Alex's reusable bags and off they go. 

 

-20 min later, Trader Joe's- 

Alex though that maybe if it was two adults against one kid, he'd be good with controlling what gets thrown in the cart. 

 

But no, about ten minutes into this shopping adventure Alex remembered he's shopping with a 6 year old and a very large 6-year-old in a 27-year-old-body. 

First plan of action was to strap Lip into the cart. Done. 

But Lip counter attacked with having complete control over John who is pushing the cart. 

First it was in the fruit section, where John snuck bananas in the cart but bananas stunt your growth and he knows Alex doesn't want Lip eating bananas! 

Okay yeah, maybe Alex is a helicopter mom but he doesn't want his son being 5"1' his entire life 

"Baby, you buying bananas or not buying bananas is not going to affect Lips height, genetics are going to affect his height and we don't know how tall his parents were!" John argued as Lip hugged the bunch of bananas, talking to them as he did. 

"Oh hello babanas, I love you! So lellow, so nice. You're gonna be in my tummy" Lip sang as he hugged the bananas 

"Ugh-- okay! Okay. Fine. Bananas are in. But if he's allergic John so help me" 

"Relax baby girl, there's a lot you think he's allergic to that he really isn't. Like gluten" 

"JOHN YOU GIVE OUR BABY GLUTEN? HOW COULD YOU!?" 

Before he could answer John and Philip were racing down the frozen isle laughing together as they almost knocked over the two Buck Chuck display. 

That's when Alex heard it. 

Philip screeching at the top of his lungs 

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES" 

oh no. Oh god no.

And of course when Alex reaches the end of the isle there it is. 

A huge endcap display of Joe Joes; mint, original, or vanilla. Philip is practically drooling, making grabby hands at all of the boxes. 

"John don't you dare, the gluten!" Alex says, exasperated by the whole fiasco of a day 

"Alexander he is not allergic to gluten! Let him live he's 6!" 

"Look Philip, your bananas! Mmmm so good, so much potassium. So much better than Joe Joes!" Alex tries to pry Lips eyes off the case of Joe Joes. 

To which the possible worst outcome happens, 

"Cookie, cookie, cookie..." Lip starts to chant 

Alex sighs heavily, deciding that next time he'll come shopping by himself as John starts to chant also. 

"COOKIE, COOKIE, COOKIE." 

"OKAY! okay! Fine! Get the cookies! One box that's it." Alex snaps storming down the next isle 

\--back home-- 

As Alex and John unload the groceries, Philip is napping on the couch. Alex slams a cabinet shut and storms into the dining room to grab another bag. 

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" John says softly wrapping an arm around Alex's waist from behind, resting his chin in the crook of Alex's neck. 

Alex tries to shrug him off to reach for another bag but John just grabs his hand and untwined their fingers 

"Oh no-- you're not getting away that easily." John says laughing, placing soft kisses down Alex's neck 

Alex turns to face him, his face still stony. 

"Why did you sneak all this shit in the cart?" 

"Oh my god Alex are you still mad about the cookies? Seriously?" 

"John, Philip has really strict dietary restrictions! He can't have gluten! It's not good for kids!" 

"Alexander Hamilton I want to see a notarized doctors note saying the Philip Hamilton-Lauren's can't have gluten. Because I go to all of his doctor visits and have never heard this" 

"It's not a doctor thing! Parents just know! He shouldn't have gluten!" Alex yells, running his hand through his hair. 

"Seriously where is this coming from? I don't understand! Let the kid have a cookie!" John shoots back 

"I just want him to have better than I did John!" Alexander snaps.

John's heart wretches at this, he wraps his arms around Alex again, running his fingers through Alex's hair. 

"Quierdo, Lip will have better than you did gluten or not... you love him? You won't leave like your dad did?" To this, Alex nods against John's chest "well then he already has better than you... let the poor kid have a fucking cookie" 

Alex just laughs at the way John says this, craning his head up to plant a kiss on Johns chin, which is what he can reach at the moment. 

"God you're so fucking weird" John says laughing as he kisses Alex, it's warm and tender, nothing but love filling the air, and god damn it alex hated how John was always right about these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around, I have more ideas for this so! I'm back!


End file.
